


I Swear Its Not What You Think

by IntrovertedCoffee



Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Back with the original 4 again, I like it, I think my title quoted a meme, I was thinking of something platonic, I write them too much oof, I'm back again, Kinda not beta read, Other, This turned out much gayer than I thought it would be, What did I just write oof, What else do I put in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedCoffee/pseuds/IntrovertedCoffee
Summary: Jake is going against the Doctor with Dwight, Claudette and Meg, and Dwight's 'curse' takes effect in one of the weirdest ways imaginable.
Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	I Swear Its Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching some of those funny moments on YouTube and I knew I had to write this one. By the way, I was procrastinating on my 'last' video before I continued my assignment and this idea popped up in my head, so this story might have some mistakes in here. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Jake was in another trial at the Treatment Theatre with Dwight, Meg and Claudette. The Doctor seemed be in a feisty mood, as he was a lot more aggressive than usual. He was hooking the survivors a lot more quicker than he normally would.

Jake knew he was taking a big risk saving Claudette from the hook, but his mind had been nagging him for quite a while so he gave in. He quickly made his was towards Claudette, who was about to go into struggle mode, and unhooked her.

"Get going, he's going to be back here soon" Claudette whispered.

Jake nodded and headed into a room full of disheveled beds. He normally wasn't the type to hide in lockers, but knowing how the Doctor was acting that day, he decided to get into one.

He opened a nearby locker and stepped inside, only to find a surprised Dwight inside too.

"Dwight? What are you doing in here?" Jake asked.

"W-Well, how did y-you get in h-here? Lockers o-only a-allow one p-person inside"

"Uh...Wait, quiet down for a moment"

Jake thought he heard a faint heartbeat, and it seemed that Dwight heard it too. He immediately stopped questioning Jake and remained quiet. The heartbeat got louder as the Doctor entered the room, and Jake prayed that the Doctor wouldn't open the locker.

Thankfully the Doctor did leave the room and he heard Dwight sigh heavily.

"We should get out now" Jake said as he was about to open the door, but Dwight quickly grabbed onto his sleeve.

"N-No Jake. The D-Doctor should st-still be around" Dwight spoke in a hushed tone.

As Dwight held Jake's sleeve he could tell that Dwight was shaking.

"Alright. Just for a bit"

As they waited inside the locker, Dwight started to calm down. The locker also started to feel very hot and stuffy, but Jake really didn't seem to care at this point. It was rare to see a calm Dwight, and Jake was glad enough to see his fellow survivor feeling better.

It had been a long time since Jake himself hadn't been so on edge. He allowed himself to close his eyes and relax too.

The moment of comfort was disturbed when Jake and Dwight heard the locker door open. Jake immediately broke away from his trance to look at the Doctor, only to find Meg gaping at the two.

Jake sighed in relief as it was only Meg, only to let the awkward situation sink in. Now he wished it really was the Doctor instead of Meg.

"Uh... Hi Meg?" Jake managed to find his voice.

"It's okay. You guys can take all the time you need. Um... I'll leave you now. Bye!" Meg quickly said.

"W-Wait! It's n-not w-what you think!" Dwight called out.

"Is the killer gone?" Jake asked.

"Yup, he's on the other side of the map" Meg replied.

"Great. Let's get these generators done and get out of here" Jake said as he walked right passed the two.

\----

They managed to return to the campfire, but it wasn't a very successful match. In the end Dwight and Claudette were killed on the hook, Meg got morried and Jake was the only one who made it out.

The survivors around the campfire were a little worn out that day, so it was a little more quiet than usual. But Meg broke the quietness with her loud voice, and a very interesting question.

"So, you two are dating now?" Meg asked. It drew all of the survivors attention towards her.

"Who two?" Nea replied.

"Jake and Dwight. Caught them in a locker together. They looked pretty steamy" Meg dramatically waved her arms around.

"No, we aren't. I went to unhook Claudette and hid in a locker. For some reason I managed to get in even though Dwight was inside" Jake told.

"Wait, that doesn't explain a lot. Tell us more" Nea said.

"It might be Dwight's 'curse' in effect. That could explain how two survivors could get into one locker at the same time" Bill replied.

"Oh, now that makes a lot more sense" Nea said.

"I-I don't k-know if my curse i-i-is a good or b-bad thing at t-this point" Dwight groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna stress about my assignments due today oof. This was worth writing though.


End file.
